


Unsupervised

by korekiyotaka (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Ulimtate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Decisions, Boys Being Boys, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Coming Out, Confessions, Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, Gratuitous Misuse of Ouija Boards, Group chat, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marijuana, Mild Sexual Content, Omegle, Sleepovers, Soda Kazuichi has ADHD, Underage Smoking, Walmart, Yakuza, chatfic, comparison of dick lengths, fuyuhiko gets zooted and tries to get hajime to join the kuzuryuu clan, hhaha... whos canon lol, only part of it is chatfic format dw, oujia boards, the boyz fuckin around basically, the boyz just go on omegle and see several penises, the boyz use american slang because i am american, the underage tag is for smoking not sex, theres no smut, vaguely inspired by summer '19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/korekiyotaka
Summary: Hajime gets a boyfriend, almost joins the yakuza, gets banned from all Walmarts in a 50 mile radius, accidentally comes out to his entire family via mass-text, gets high in a skate park, and sees several men's genitalia on Omegle, all within a span of about six hours. For the record, none of this is chronological - or legal, probably. This is what his parents get for leaving him unsupervised for a weekend...(alternate summary: hajime and the boyz fuckin around like teenagers do)(i have affectionately nicknamed this group "the boyz" with a sunglasses emoji after it and YES the emoji is mandatory.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime & Tanaka Gundham, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Komaeda Nagito & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, i love these five and you can pry them from my cold dead hands
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Unsupervised

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write this because honestly it sounded fun. yes this is based off my summer '19 and irl friend group... loosely. do with that what you will.

Hajime unlocked his phone with a sigh. It was only Friday, and he had just returned home from school. It was the weekend! He was done until Monday! So… why was he still so bored? It was his senior year, damnit! He was supposed to be constantly busy with college and studying and important things!

Yet here he was. Slumped over on his bed, idly scrolling through Instagram. He heard the rumble of the garage door, which indicated his parents were home. He turned off his phone with another sigh and buried his face into a pillow. 

Hajime only pulled his face away because he was afraid of accidentally smothering himself. Seriously, how did people in the dramatic TV series faceplant into a pillow and scream without feeling like they’re going to die? He sighed again and laid back down. He sure was sighing a lot.

Two knocks and a squeaking door alerted him of his father’s presence. Hajime sat up hopefully, wondering if his father brought news of something important - or even better, something to  _ do. _ Hajime’s father stepped fully into the room, not closing the door behind him.

“Your mother and I-” Hajime’s father started to speak and cut himself off. He cleared his throat and started again. “Your mother and I are going on a short… trip.” He amended. He clearly didn’t want to call it a vacation for one reason: Hajime wasn’t going. Already losing hope, Hajime turned his gaze toward the floor. “We are going to be gone for the entire weekend.” His father continued, oblivious to Hajime’s internal disappointment. 

“We thought it would be a good idea to tell you, before we up and disappear.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “We also thought it would be a good idea to.. Lay some ground rules, I should say.” This got Hajime’s attention. Just what were his parents expecting him to do in their absence?

It wasn’t like they hadn’t left him unsupervised before. Hajime was an independent person, and he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

“No parties.” His father stated firmly, crossing his arms and widening his stance in what must have been an attempt to look intimidating. (It didn’t work, because Hajime had seen the man drunk off his ass and crying over a picture of a frog. (“He’s just so small, Hajime! So tiny! Tiny frog... Tiny baby frog…”))

“No parties, but…” His father’s arms fell to his sides and he resumed his earlier posture. “I understand if you wanna have a couple friends over. Your mother and I are okay with this, as long as nothing gets broken and there are no trips to the emergency room. Got it?” He asked, lowering his head and waiting for an answer from Hajime.

Hajime nodded quickly. A couple friends over… He was already a little less bored. His father laughed and ruffled the top of Hajime’s head. “I knew you would like that. I had to weasel your mom into it, so don’t go breaking the rules, alright?” With a laugh that was half-annoyed and half-amused, Hajime pushed his father’s hand off his head. 

“I know, dad. I won’t do anything bad. Get going before mom freaks out, yeah?” Seeing as it was clearly a dismissal on Hajime’s part, his father took the cue and left the room. Hajime saw this as his chance to jump back onto his bed and open his phone. He pulled up the groupchat between him and his friends. 

**THE BOYZ** **😎**

**boss baby’s older brother:** so what if i told you guys my parents were leaving the house for a whole weekend and my dad said he didnt mind if i had a couple friends over and you guys could potentially stay the night if you wanted

**grease monkey:** no further elaboration dude tell me what time to come over

**boss baby:** ^^^ What Kazuichi said. I need to bring anything special?

**closeted furry:** I am in agreement with the Small One! Are accommodations required for your puny mortal forms?

**shut up nagito:** thank you for inviting scum like me hajime… i will definitely do my best to make sure that i don’t disappoint you or ruin anything with my luck,,, ^_^

**grease monkey:** stfu nagito ur gonna jinx it

**shut up nagito:** ahhh im so sorry! that wasnt my intention :( im so embarassed i could just shrivel up and die!

**boss baby’s older brother:** nagito check ur nickname its there for a reason

**boss baby’s older brother:** anyway yall can come at whatever time. bring pajamas or some shit idk… if i think of anything else yall need ill text you privately or call u or sumn

With that, Hajime closed out of the group chat. He tossed his phone on his bed and tried to comprehend the reality of what he had just done and just why he thought it was a good idea.

The last time the five of them stayed in the same house, even… It wasn’t pretty. Gundham’s hamsters spooked the neighbor’s dog. Said dog jumped over the fence and into Hajime’s room in an attempt to maul Maga-Z. The hamsters scattered, waking up the boys and everyone in a ten mile radius. In Kazuichi’s defense, it wasn’t pleasant to wake up at two AM with a hamster in  your underwear. It didn’t help that a dog was running toward him and aiming its mouth at Kazuichi’s crotch. For a moment, he seriously wondered if he would be able to have kids in the future.

Gundham used his strange talent with animals to calm the dog down and send it back on his merry way. Not without convincing Hajime’s parents that an intruder was attacking someone, of course, because Gundham was incapable of being quiet and Kazuichi would  _ not stop screaming, the dog is gone, no one is going to bite off your balls, Kazuichi.  _

Needless to say, that incident destroyed his parents’ trust in his friends. Not them as individual people, no. The boys were all nice and good friends in their own right. But together, they somehow had an affinity for causing trouble like no others. He was still allowed to have them over at his house, just… not all at the same time. 

But hey! Hajime’s father said that he could have a couple of friends over. And his parents never specified that he couldn’t have them all over together. They just… said no most of the time. Except with this time, they wouldn’t be home to say no.

A grin made its way wider across Hajime’s face as he pulled up Gundham’s contact. He ignored the heart next to the breeder’s name, because it had been there for almost a year now. It was another bitter reminder of his unrequited feelings… yet he couldn’t bring himself to delete it.

_ You would know if they were unrequited or not if you just told him, pussy,  _ he jeered at himself. Shrugging off his own insult - sheesh, what a concept. Hajime, you masochist! - he pressed the call button and brought the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” Came Gundham’s deep, rumbling voice. Hajime almost shivered involuntarily. “What do you need, mortal fiend? I am a dark lord, you must know this! I do not have time for such frivolous-”

“Gundham,” Hajime cut him off. “You’re coming over later, right?” After getting a short affirmative noise from the other, Hajime continued. “Can I ask you to bring some stuff?”

A rustling and a clicking of a pen indicated that Gundham was listening… and planning to write it all down. A fond smile crossed Hajime’s lips. It took him a second to realize he should probably talk instead of stand there like a lovestruck schoolgirl. (Really, it wasn’t all that far off. Change it to a lovestruck schoolboy and- if the shoe fits, y’know?) 

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Hajime started speaking. “Okay, hear me out on this one. I know you probably have one, don’t even try to deny it. If you have one, bring a ouija board. And tarot cards, if you have them. But mainly the ouija board."

The sound of paper shuffling showed that Gundham was writing it down. “Is that the end of the list, mortal?” Gundham asked, setting his phone down with a click. Hajime guessed he must have been on speaker.

“Oh, uh, for you, yeah. I was gonna see if Kazuichi could bring his laptop- Oh! And I need to remind everyone to bring cash. Don’t forget that. We need snacks.” Hajime felt himself starting to ramble, but it was just Gundham. He wouldn’t mind. He was going to say more, but he was cut off when the doorbell rang. 

Hajime’s mind raced. Was it his parents, coming back for something they forgot? A family friend? Kazuichi? 

“Gundham, I’ll call you back in a second,” Hajime muttered, already hanging up and making his way toward the door. He slipped his phone into his pocket on the way. He finally made it to the door, mind swimming with possibilities. Who was at the door?

He could only answer that by opening the door. Hajime took a deep breath to steel himself. He jerked the door open in a single motion, and was faced by- 

“Nagito?!”

{<~>}

After the initial shock of Nagito’s arrival, the two settled in comfortably. Nagito sat at Hajime’s desk, scrolling through his phone. Hajime was on his phone, lying on his bed. The two were just waiting for everyone else to arrive. Just as Hajime opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a repeated dinging from the doorbell. Only one person he knew was that impatient.

Hajime and Nagito made their way to the front door, practically tripping over each other in excitement. Hajime threw open the door and was surprised to not only see Fuyuhiko - the impatient doorbell ringer in question - but Kazuichi as well. The pink-haired mechanic hung slightly behind the Yakuza, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry about your doorbell,” Kazuichi shrugged as Fuyuhiko forced his way inside. Hajime wasn’t offended, that was just Fuyuhiko’s demeanor. “I tried to get him to cool it, but- you know our Fuyu, just as well as the rest of us.” Kazuichi chuckled. Fuyuhiko would probably punch him for that nickname, and call it “grade-school shit” for sure.

Hajime invited Kazuichi in, and wasn’t surprised to see Fuyuhiko in his room already. Kazuichi dropped his bag and made himself comfortable on the floor. That was four out of five. The only one yet to arrive was…

Gundham. The one Hajime was undoubtedly the most embarrassed about having in his house. His parents might have been oblivious to Hajime’s homosexuality, but his friends definitely were not. Whenever Hajime found himself alone with Gundham and Nagito, the latter would shoot him a sly grin and find an excuse to leave.

It seemed like the only one oblivious to this behavior was Gundham himself. Damn you, god complex. Hajime wished he could just man up and admit his feelings to Gundham straight on. He just… couldn’t make himself do it. He had plenty of chances, sure, but-

Hajime’s self-deprecating spiral was interrupted by something hitting his forehead. A wad of paper, he realized. It fell into his lap and Hajime just stared at it.

“I can hear you thinking from here, dumbass.” Fuyuhiko drawled, and Hajime realized he must have been the one to throw the paper. “I bet I know what you’re thinking.” A slick-looking grin spread across his face, and Hajime knew exactly where this was going. 

“Oh, Gundham!” Fuyuhiko stood up dramatically, with one hand over his heart and the back of his other hand against his forehead. “I have been in love with you since we were children, oh dark overlord of mine! Please, take me into your dark demon mansion and fu-” Unfortunately, Fuyuhiko was interrupted by a pillow smacking him in the face. Kazuichi’s deathgrip on a pillow from Hajime’s bed revealed him as the culprit.

Hajime gave him the bro nod. Kazuichi gave it right back. Fuyuhiko held up his middle fingers at both of them. Before Fuyuhiko could go any further, the doorbell rang again. Hajime blanched with realization. He definitely knew who it was this time.

He ran to the door, none of his friends getting up in time to follow him. Hajime opened the door, and realized how stupid be must look. Flushed face, messed up hair and clothes, wide eyes and panicked body language. None of this seemed to bother Gundham as he invited himself inside and closed the door behind himself.

“Um…” Hajime started dryly. He had no idea what to do. “Follow me to my room?” He asked, and thankfully, Gundham nodded. He started to go toward his room, Gundham trailing behind him. His heavy boots clunked against the floor, and Hajime idly realized he probably should have given Gundham a chance to take them off.

The pair finally made it to Hajime’s bedroom. The three other occupants stared awkwardly up at them, not even trying to hide it. Hajime went in and sat on his bed, while Gundham lingered in the doorway.

Sometimes, Hajime thought that if he didn’t have feelings for Gundham, he would have kissed Kazuichi on several occasions. Because thank god, the lifesaver himself broke the silence.

“... Y’all wanna play Mario Kart?”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so ill explain things that happened down here at the end!!
> 
> i tried to make the chatfic nicknames as obvious as possible, but heres a list if you werent sure ^_^  
> boss baby - fuyuhiko  
> boss baby's older brother - hajime  
> grease monkey - kazuichi  
> closet furry - gundham  
> shut up nagito - .... nagito
> 
> also yes i hc that nagito uses the fucken ^_^ and :) religiously
> 
> im basing fuyuhiko's relationship w nagito and kazuichi off the ova instead of canon, btw ehsdkhsd and yes!! by the end of this fic there will be established hajime/gundham :]]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the boyz 😎](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684460) by [skullnutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz)




End file.
